Currently, the skin heath care and cosmetic industry produces many different kinds of skin care products, which are sold or administered to customers or patients, relying mainly on qualitative and highly subjective analysis of facial features and skin defects or ailments associated with the customers or patients. The effects of the skin care products are also tested at a qualitative level, without a quantitative and objective proof of effectiveness.
With the recent advancements in digital imaging and microprocessor speed, the medical and healthcare industry are starting to find digital image processing and analysis helpful in the detection or diagnosis of defects or diseases on the surface of or inside the human body or other living organisms. Although several research projects have been carried out in the skin-care industry to explore computer analysis of skin images, the technology of using digital images of a person's skin to evaluate a variety of skin conditions associated with the person is still primitive and in need of substantial development.